


sleepless nights and odd happenings

by tobiismycat



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M, body switched, memorie experiencing, odd behaviour, possible medical conditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of things written around midnight when I'm ment to be fast asleep.    Expect it to make little sense lol.</p><p>      Pov switching from James to Q in each chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. night one.  james wakes up.

One morning James woke up and discovered he was Q.

Yes he discovered he was Q. 

The only time he noticed was when he attempted to shave and realized he didn't need to. Mostly because his face wasn't his face. But also because Qs face had no hair


	2. Chapter 2

Q woke up sore and over heated. Kicking off the blankets he stared up at the ceiling.

Then realized it was blue His bedroom ceiling was pink. Something was very very wrong. 

He sat up in bed looking around at the unfamiliar bedroom.   
After a few minutes Q decided he'd probably gone out gotten wasted and slept with some random guy. 

He shrugged 

meh not a new thing 

 

But was new was the soft blond hair on his head and the scruffy beard he saw when he looked in the bathroom mirror 

" Well obviously I've died from super good sex "


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are gonna switch pov from James to Q lol

"What the fuck is this" James yelled  embarrassed when his voice came out a shriek.      And that was when the howling started. 

     The hair standing up on his body James went and peeked around the bedroom door.

 

There pranced a large red furred dog.   head wrinkled and shadowed   a long blue leash lay coiled on the floor . The dog howled again and Jumped onto his back feet dancing around for attention.

 

  Of course Q would have a beast in his home.     

   "hello beastie" James said sticking a hand out for it to sniff.   The dog   promptly slobered all over  him. 

James hissed at it in annoyance " fuckin nasty beastie" the dog turned big sad eyes on him whimpering and whining for a walk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super long because I'm shamelessly rewarding a commenter. 
> 
> And because I hate cliff hangers. :(

Finally once Q realized  He was in James body. He called himself  on the phone and screamed at James.

Finally They reached an agreement that James would come over to where Q was.  Which technical was where James was.

 

    James texted Q to stay where he was and that he'd come over.    Q not having a clue where James lived   
Ment he had absolutely no idea where he'd woken up that morning. 

 

So after taking the monster for a walk  James thought he had a pretty good handle on the clumsy grace that made up Qs walk.     

 

The second train ride  across the city  ended in disaster.

 

There was a young man standing in the aisle holding a bag full of sports gear   heavy  smelly and bulky.   For a few minutes when he stood  next to James seat James ignored him.  But then he began pushing the girls in front of him.  They stumbled and cried out in protest making the young man laugh and push them again.

Finally James had enough    forgetting he wasn't very intimidating. He stuck one skinny arm out in front of the kid     "knock it off they told you to stop " he growled.   
The kid laughed  "want to keep your arm "? He asked    
James stood his ground  keeping his arm out.

The boy leaned forwards dropping all his weight against the outstretched arm.    There was an audible popping noise then blinding pain burned through his body as James  (technically Qs ) arm snapped  under the pressure.     


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James does a dirty thing

As the boy escaped James texted Q back one handed. 

"Never mind call a cab and meet me at the hospital".    
Once he arrived and found James room he found the doctor going over the xrays and   
James laughed to discover   Q had let his beard grow out into something strange looking.    

 

"How the hell do you do this"  Q shouted  once at the hospital     the doctor raised an eyebrow.    "Sir it's no use yelling at your son   from what he's told us  it was another boy's fault  and your son here was trying to be a little hero"

Q stood open mouth stareing at him the doctor raised an eyebrow. James laughed again high off the pain meds and feeling like being a dick. 

"Ohhhh doc he's not my dad he's my boyfriend" James laughed


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James tries to be dirty but gets surprised and blushes hard.

  Once they were allowed to go home  James still higher then a kite on pain meds.   Once at James house Q set him in front of the tv with some cartoons. Hoping his drugged mind would  be entertained with them.

   What he wasn't expecting was for James to hop in his lap when he sat down himself.   
     
  James laughed at the shocked look on his own face.     
  "Oh hello! "  Q exclaimed  throwing his hands up so they wouldn't be sat on. And so that he wouldn't accidentally put them on his own ass.     

 

   Turns out all he wanted was to  sit in Qs lap because James soon turned around and relaxed into  Qs chest. Watching the cartoons.   
 

 

The next morning found James wandering bare foot to the bathroom to pee and get dressed in something fresher then what he had on.   Looking in the mirror reminded him that he still had Qs body.     James smiled evil like.     He fought with the shirt until it was off then wiggled out of his jeans.      

   The full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door  was finally serving its purpose. 

  After a quick look James laughed.

Apparently Q shaved his legs

         James played around for a few more minutes before finding something that turned his face red.

  Purple and blue finger prints dotting his thighs and hips


	7. Chapter 7

After a quick look James laughed.

Apparently Q shaved his legs

         James played around for a few more minutes before finding something that turned his face red.

  Purple and blue finger prints dotting his thighs and hips.         

 

Q wandered in accidentally.   His face going a bright red when he noticed what James was looking at.  

   His nose wrinkled in frustration  And James laughed. The sight was ridiculous on his face but on Qs it probably would have been cute.

 

Q wandered back out mumbling something about a dog.  Soon James was left to himself in the large house.   
   As much as James wanted to take advantage of the situation and play around. He ended up passing out on the couch.  Sound asleep  bottle of some fizzy drink clutched to his chest.     Q had apparently gone shopping. 

There was no  alcohol left where James could find it instead soda had been left in its place.  Brightly coloured and not half bad tasting.  

  Being so small had its quirks James supposed. After an hour of trying unsuccessfully to reach  the top shelves and cabinets. 

He'd have stood on a chair but James quickly figured out Q wasn't very graceful his poor balance   made the chair standing  sketchy.   But as James lay still on the bed. He realized he could feel his heart beat.   Not just in his chest. But in his lips and see the solid thump shake his hands     

    
After waiting for Q to come back James had migrated to his own bed and was still sleeping on his back when Q came back.  The dog scurrying ahead of him in his rush to explore.    when it reached the bedroom it pounced on James body and walked all over the bed

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's very very short. 
> 
> It's also midnight and short but oddly good is all I've got right now.  
> Will there be more ?
> 
> Absolutely yes
> 
> Comments and Questions loved deeply


End file.
